Project Summary/Abstract: Outreach and Education Core: This proposal's Outreach and Education Core aims to develop, implement and evaluate outreach and education programs that bring biomedical and health information resources to health professionals, public health workers, and the general public. Target populations and committed partners have been identified representing public health workers; Area Health Education Centers; community health workers; rural health clinics; Federally Qualified Health Centers; patient educators; extension professionals; public libraries; K-12 schools; soldiers, veterans and military families; community- and faith-based organizations; minority, underrepresented, refugee and immigrant populations; seniors; health sciences librarians; and community and 4-year colleges and universities. This program will establish partnerships with organizations that reach these populations. Representatives from target populations will serve on Special Advisory Groups and function as ambassadors among their constituencies in furthering the goals of the National Network of Libraries of Medicine. A subaward program will nurture partners to contribute to outreach and educational activities that promote access to information at a grassroots level (Aim 1). A robust, collaborative, and flexible education program is presented which is built on feedback and assessment to address target populations' biomedical and health information needs (Aim 2). And, the proposal incorporates an ambitious exhibit schedule to promote resources at national, regional and state meetings of health professionals, library associations, and organizations that represent consumers. A special emphasis will be given to meetings that reach identified target populations (Aim 3).